Miedo
by Mimi.Aelita
Summary: El miedo era una palabra que había tratado de suprimir de su vocabulario, pero cuando parece haber problemas con su relación con cierta rubia, no puede evitar sentir miedo.


**¡Hey! ¿Aún hay alguien por aquí?**

* * *

"Miedo", esa palabra no formaba parte de

su vocabulario, había tratado de omitirla desde hace muchos años, pero eso no evitó que sintiera miedo al terminar de leer el mensaje de texto que se mostraba en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Kendall Perkins, su rubia y mandona novia era la remitente, él estaba muy acostumbrado a sus dramas y amenazas, y quizás bajo otras circunstancias el mensaje no habría tenido tanto impacto en él.

Las cosas con Kendall siempre habían sido relativamente fáciles, debía admitir que dejó pasar bastantes años antes de admitir que la rubia era su más grande debilidad, pero una vez aceptado eso, la relación de ambos floreció de una manera única e increíble, eran un par de polos no tan opuestos que encajaban a la perfección, su relación era tan armoniosa que en ocasiones parecía difícil de creer, al menos para la gente que los conocía de antaño.

En la actualidad, Kendall estaba a solo unos meses de terminar sus estudios universitarios, mientras que él se había enfocado por completo en convertirse en acróbata, apesar de las distancias y el poco tiempo que pasaban uno junto al otro, su relación seguía siendo sólida y estable... O al menos así había sido hasta hace algunos meses.

Habían pasado unos 6 meses desde la última vez que vio a la rubia, debía admitir que tuvieron un maravilloso reencuentro y pasaron casi dos semanas juntos, pero cuando tuvieron que separarse de nuevo, él se topó con la sorpresa de un reencuentro inesperado, Scarlett Rossetti.

Su representante le había conseguido una gira por todo el país, para Kick era su más grande trabajo hasta ahora, según su representante esto favorecería bastante en su carrera, en especial si trabajaba al lado de alguien famoso y Scarlett había sido la mejor opción de su representante, no sólo por la fama de la pelirroja, la edad y el estilo de ambos era lo que había hecho creer a su representante que la pelirroja era la mejor opción para Kick.

Por su puesto que la noticia llegó rápidamente a los oídos de Kendall, la rubia estaba bastante emocionada por la gran oportunidad que se presentaba frente a su novio, pero Kick pudo escuchar la inseguridad en la voz de la chica a través del teléfono cuando le contó que tenía que trabajar al lado de Scarlett. Kendall conocía a la pelirroja, quizás más de lo que le gustaría recordar, sabía que la chica había sido el amor platónico de su novio por muchos años, antes de que el muchacho fuese consciente de sus propios sentimientos hacia la rubia, pero a pesar de todo Kendall lo apoyó.

La gira había sido todo un éxito, los boletos agotados y los estadios llenos de gente que gritaba su sobrenombre con emoción, al acróbata lo inundaron sentimientos que jamás pensó que llegaría a tener, estaba realmente orgulloso de sí mismo, pero no todo fue felicidad. Se concentró demasiado en su gira, las llamas entre él y Kendall habían sido casi nulas, claro que su amor por la rubia seguía intacto, no había día en que ella no estuviese presente en sus pensamientos, pero simplemente no tenía tiempo ni para él mismo, sabía que Kendall lo entendía, ella siempre le había demostrado aquello, pero en esta ocasión había un factor que lo hacía dudar, Scarlett.

Su relación con la pelirroja siempre había sido buena, ambos tenían cosas en común y hablar con la chica era demasiado facil, ambos podían lograr que un simple cruce de palabras se convirtiera en una charla que duraría horas, naturalmente su relación aumentó notablemente, tanto que incluso se coló el rumor de que ambos mantenían una relación amorosa, cosa que era una total mentira, pero ¿cómo explicarle eso a personas que hacían oídos sordos? Ninguno de los dos les tomo importancia, al final eran simples rumores de gente entrometida.

Pero en cuanto el chico llegó a su departamento después de meses, recibió el mensaje de la rubia, el mensaje era corto y simple "Necesitamos hablar, te veré en tu departamento." Sin un "te quiero" sin palabras cursis y sin rodeos, así era Kendall cuando las cosas debían tomarse con seriedad y con aproximadamente 6 meses de no saber de ella y con un rumor de una posible relación entre él y Scarlett, por primera vez en muchos años, Kick sintió miedo.

Miedo porque Kendall se alejara, no sólo por falsos rumores, que él no se había molestado en desmentir, por no haberse molestado en mandarle un sólo mensaje a la rubia que juraba amar, tenía miedo porque sentía que realmente podía perderla.

Trató de calmarse, a pesar de que esos pensamientos azotaban con fuerza su cabeza, necesitaba estar tranquilo para enfrentar a la rubia, estaba sentado en la sala de su departamento, miraba con insistencia el reloj, esperando a que Kendall llegara, sentía que los segundos corrían más lento, sus manos sudaban y sus nervios lo estaban carcomiendo.

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto cuando la puerta de la entrada fue golpeada, 3 golpes, suaves pero firmes, Kick tragó saliva, tratando de desaparecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, se puso de pie y rápidamente caminó hacia la entrada, al abrir la puerta pudo sentir a su corazón latir con fuerza.

Kendall estaba en la entrada, tan hermosa como siempre, usaba leggins negros, una blusa color rosa, demasiado holgada de mangas largas, que llegaba por debajo de sus glúteos y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, zapatos negros sin tacón y su cabello rubio estaba atado en un una cola de caballo.

—¿Puedo pasar?— preguntó con tranquilidad.

—S... Sí, claro— no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar el camino libre a la rubia.

Kendall entró, caminaba tranquilamente, con familiaridad por el lugar, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa redonda que en ocasiones ocupaban cómo comedor y tomó asiento, Kick la siguió, después de cerrar la puerta, y tomó asiento frente a ella.

La observó con detenimiento, cada facción de su rostro, para él todo lucía perfecto, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar cierto destello de tristeza en los ojos de la rubia.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?— se golpeó mentalmente al terminar de hacer la pregunta, quizás un "Hola ¿Cómo estás?" Habría sido más apropiado.

Kendall lo meditó un poco —Sí—

Kick caminó hacia su pequeña alacena y sacó un vaso de cristal, mientras vertía el líquido dentro del vaso no podía evitar pensar en la incomodidad que se sentía en el ambiente, regresó a la mesa y le tendió el vaso a la rubia.

—Gracias— después de agradecerle al chico le dió un sorbo al vaso, al separar sus labios del cristal y alejar el vaso de su rostro lanzó un pequeño suspiro, sus ojos miraron a los de Kick —Necesitamos hablar— dijo aquello con seriedad y sin apartar su mirada de la del chico.

Kick sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y asintió —¿De qué quieres hablar?— trató de sonar tranquilo.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, Kendall parecía estar escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para proseguir —Clarence...— el chico sintió otro escalofrío, ella no solía utilizar su nombre completo, a menos que fuese algo realmente serio —Hemos estado distantes estos días, no he sabido mucho de tí en casi 6 meses...— Kick la observó jugar con sus dedos, ella también estaba nerviosa —Sabes que llevamos años de relación y siempre hemos superado cualquier dificultad— sonrió de medio lado, pero casi de inmediato su sonrisa se borró —pero no estoy segura si podremos seguir superando estás dificultades— sus ojos ya no veían al chico, parecía que su mirada había encontrado más entretenida la lucha que tenían sus propios dedos.

Kick sintió como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir ¿Realmente Kendall iba a terminar con él? —Kendall, siempre hemos seguido adelante, siempre hemos conseguido la manera de hacerlo juntos— sus manos buscaron las manos de la rubia, pero en cuanto sus dedos rozaron su piel, ella se alejó.

Kendall negó con la cabeza —Es diferente, en esta ocasión es diferente— mordió su labio, tenía miedo, eso era evidente.

Kick la observó sin saber cómo actuar, quería abrazarla y hacerla sentir que todo estaría bien, pero ella ni siquiera le dejó tomarle la mano —¿Cómo puedes decir eso si aún no lo hemos intentado?— Kendall lo observó, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, siempre era así cuando luchaba por algo que quería.

Sonrió con tristeza —No quiero arruinar tu vida—

Kick abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, aquellas palabras no tenían sentido para él —Kendall, tú nunca harías eso ¿Por qué piensas eso?— observó como la rubia se encogía en su asiento —¿Esto es por lo del rumor de Scarlett?— intentó tomar la mano de la chica entre las suyas y no pudo evitar sonreír al haber obtenido éxito en esta ocasión, pero la vista de la rubia seguía clavada en la mesa —Eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida, no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión, Kendall yo te a...—

—Estoy embarazada—

Kick aflojó un poco su agarré, Kendall levantó su mirada y observó la expresión de su novio, el chico parecía estar en shock, la rubia había soltado aquello tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de comprenderlo.

Kick parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar la noticia, las palabras de Kendall hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza, se repetían una y otra vez.

—Yo... Entiendo si no quieres hacerte cargo— Kendall retiró sus manos de las de Kick —Tu carrera como acróbata está despegando, sé que te fue muy bien en esta gira, no quiero ser el motivo por el cual frenes todo esto que con esfuerzo has logrado— volvió a jugar con sus manos —Solo quería que lo supieras— al terminar de hablar mordió sus labios.

Kick la observó, analizando cada palabra que había salido de sus labios, se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente de la rubia, Kendall lo observó con detenimiento, su semblante se veía serio y le costaba leer sus expresiones.

Kick extendió sus manos hacia la rubia, Kendall dudó un poco antes de tomar las manos del chico con las suyas, Kick ayudó a la rubia a ponerse de pie y la observó, ahora entendía porque llevaba una blusa tan holgada, soltó las manos de la chica, dirigió una de sus manos a la espalda de Kendall y la otra a su rostro, sin pensalo más, la besó, un beso lleno de todo el amor que sentía.

Cuando se separaron, él puso su frente sobre la frente de ella —Esto— dijo mientras bajaba la mano de la mejilla al vientre de la chica —jamas será un obstáculo, esto es nuestro, Kendall, no trates de alejarme—

—Kick...— intentó decir algo pero el chico la besó de nuevo.

—Te amo— dijo en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

Kendall sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas —También te amo—

Kick tomó una de las manos de la rubia y la besó con suavidad, por primera vez, desde que llegó, ya no sentía miedo, sabía que el futuro era incierto, pero también sabía que mientras ellos estuvieran unidos nada más importaría.

* * *

**Hello there.****Sé que me he desaparecido del mapa por bastante tiempo, pero han pasado muchas cosas, una ellas es que mi laptop murió y no tengo forma de continuar archivos que ya estaban casi finalizados.****Por el momento esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer, aunque fue escrito por medio de un celular, cosa a la cual todavia no me acostumbro, pero ya había prometido escribir algo cursi de este par.****Supongo que por ahora eso es todo, espero escribir unas historias cortas más en lo que consigo la forma de terminar con las historias largas que ya tenia.**


End file.
